Pragmatic Dalliance Part 1 of ?
by Evil Shenanigans
Summary: This is a Post Ep to "The Late Shaft" It is based on the fact that Beckett and Castle have been having a clandestine relationship for quite sometime, coming to a head after the starlet and the impending romance arc for Kate. Some angst as well as humor.
1. Chapter 1

Fair Maidens and Gentlemen. In the alternate universe better known as my head, Kate and Rick have been having a closed door but very open relationship for quite some time. This is a giant post ep to "The Late Shaft" dealing with Kate's reaction over Rick's fling with a slutty starlet. Hopefully it will build on Kate's upcoming story arc with her new beau, culminating into the end of season 2. Plot? Schmot! Nothing redeeming here, just smut really so if that's not your thing, there is nothing to see here, please move along.

For mature audiences only but Chapter One is so tame, it's lame.

Dedicated to my Chatty Cathy Bitches that keep me sane and make me laugh. And to the Pantsless Wonder who is Beta-licious. You ladies rock, I don't care what anyone says!

So, please replace your tray tables and place your seats in an upright position, it's time to feed the birds.

Pragmatic Dalliance

Kate Beckett sat back down at her desk as the smirk that had taken over her lips turned into an audible chuckle. She displayed a touch of jealousy just then and found it slightly amusing. She didn't see the equally smarmy smirk on Rick's face as he left but she knew he found it humorous as well.

They made a pact, all those months ago, that their relationship had certain boundaries. And they also decided to cross those boundaries. Kate had seduced Rick, during a case no less, and she effectively wiped away any boundaries they had started with. But the physical gratification came with a price, sort of. Kate felt it in their best interest to not have anything outside of a professional relationship and a sexual relationship. No dating, no emotional commitment, no messiness. Nice and neat, just like the rest of her life.

Rick didn't really have any complaints on the arrangement and would only admit to himself how shocked he was initially that Kate made the first move. Well truth be told, he had made a move early on and she was receptive for the most part. It was the night he figured out Kate had been deeply in love and hurt. The same case Kate had revealed she was a "one and done" type when it came to marriage. Kate had no issues sharing herself sexually with Rick, but being emotionally available was a different story.

To commit fully to a relationship with him, or anyone, would imply she was ready to settle down, that she had found her one. Kate had a lot of baggage to work through, never mind the daily grind of the job could be brutal, she wasn't ready to share that part of herself with a significant other. Not just yet.

It all started after Rick was reminiscing about taking Alexis to the park and stared for a while at a picture he kept in a drawer in his desk. He propped the picture up and displayed it properly in his den, shut off the lights, grabbed his coat, keys and phone and went out the door.

After the case, he complimented Beckett on her tactic used to get Chloe to drop the knife. He was impressed; however, Kate was not flattered by his words. In fact, she was rather upset at the whole thing, even after the killer was caught. That was when the light flicked on and he knew just how deeply Kate had been hurt. He was slowly beginning to see her as a real person, flesh and blood. Not just as a character in a book.

It wasn't long that he found himself standing outside her building as he replayed the events in his head. He entered her building and headed straight for the elevator to her apartment. He swiftly exited the elevator and buzzed her door. Her heard her approach the door and saw her shadow cross under the door crack. She obviously looked through the peephole and he heard her unchain the door before she opened it.

She greeted him with a small smile; she felt a little bad about how they parted company after the business with Chloe.

"Castle." She said by way of greeting.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced, Detective. May I come in?" Kate opened the door fully and allowed him to enter. He could smell that she was freshly showered and he let his eyes wander briefly over her sleepwear. What one would consider lounge pants and a rather tight tank top. Kate caught his glance and looked briefly at her sofa where a sweatshirt was laying over the back of it, and quickly decided against it. Let him look she figured, no harm, no foul.

"It's not a problem, Castle, I was just getting a glass of wine and thought I'd watch a little TV to unwind. Try to decompress so I can maybe get a good night sleep." Kate offered him a glass and he took it, but they remained in her kitchen area. "Was there something on your mind, Castle?"

"Actually, yes. I'm sorry if I insulted you this evening." Kate looked puzzled for a second before she fully comprehended what his apology was for.

"You didn't offend me. Actually I'm the one who should apologize. You were being nice to me and I was a bitch, so for that I apologize." She smiled at him and he returned her smile.

"It's OK, I know I can be a pain but I really was impressed by you tonight. As usual of course, but I thought perhaps you were upset or annoyed with me."

"I'm always annoyed with you, Castle" her smile betrayed her words. "But tonight I was out of line."

"Its fine, I'm just glad we're OK. I, uh, I learned a lot about you on this case. I mean, you know for your character." He placed his now empty glass on the counter and inched his way closer to her.

"Really? Well, maybe the more you learn for the character the quicker I can get you out of my hair."

"Is that what you want Detective? You want me gone?" He was hoping he was reading her mood right. He inched even closer and now Kate placed her glass on the counter and took a step back, making him work a little harder.

"Maybe, maybe not." She had no more room; he had her backed against the door frame of her kitchen. She had been given him subtle signals for a week and glad he was finally picking up on it.

"Detective, I'm just going to give you a quick heads up that I am going to kiss you now."

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up" Kate let her hand rest on the top of his jeans and pulled him even closer as Rick leaned down and captured her mouth. It was soft and sweet and relatively harmless as far as kisses go initially. Rick tilted her head a little farther and plied her lips open and for the next five minutes neither knew what existed other than them. Finally they separated and Rick looked at Kate with a goofy grin that suggested a lingering desire.

"So we're fine."

"Very."

"I should probably go then, you know, now that everything is good."

"Sounds like a good idea." She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling fully and Rick groaned. He didn't want to leave but Kate wasn't going to cross any more lines with him this night. "I'll see you tomorrow, Castle." She lightly pushed on his chest and backwards he walked towards the door. He reached the door and leaned down for one more kiss, and Kate let him have one last taste before he left for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fair Maidens and Gentlemen. In the alternate universe better known as my head, Kate and Rick have been having a closed door but very open relationship for quite some time. This is a giant post ep to "The Late Shaft" dealing with Kate's reaction over Rick's fling with a slutty starlet. Hopefully it will build on Kate's upcoming story arc with her new beau, culminating into the end of season 2. Plot? Schmot! Nothing redeeming here, just smut really so if that's not your thing, there is nothing to see here, please move along.**

**For mature audiences only but Chapters One and Two is so tame, it's lame.**

**Dedicated to my Chatty Cathy Bitches that keep me sane and make me laugh. And to the Pantsless Wonder who is Beta-licious. You ladies rock, I don't care what anyone says!**

**So, please replace your tray tables and place your seats in an upright position, it's time to feed the birds.**

Pragmatic Dalliance 2/? No Envy, No Fear

Kate had her engine slightly revved a few nights ago by one Richard Castle, despite that, she found herself giving way to sleep that night better than she had in a while. But every time she thought of his lips on hers, she couldn't control the subtle smile played across her lips. Was it too early to move this forward? They really had only known each other for a few months but they had managed to inadvertently worm their way into each others lives. Not to mention the sexual tension was introduced in the first five minutes of them meeting.

It was about as instant a connection as Kate had ever made, but then again she was getting over a very rough relationship and flirting was helping her deal with what she thought of, deep in the back of her mind, as a failure on her part.

Lanie reassured her that she had no reason to feel inadequate. Will didn't leave Kate because he didn't love her, because he did love her. He left her for the job. A promotion to a new Field Office and being named Special Agent In Charge was a promotion he could not pass up. Kate understood that, she really did but that didn't make it easier to accept. They decided on a clean break and managed to remain friends. After all, they had been through a lot. Will took the fallout from Kate's semi breakdown and helped her through it, and then she fell in love. Falling in love under duress is not the best idea, but that's just how it goes sometimes.

Kate never shared Will with Rick; it really wasn't part of what she felt important to share with him. Plus she knew very little of his ex wives and past lovers, so this don't ask don't tell policy worked for them.

But Kate was getting antsy. Some days she wanted punch Castle smirk off his face, other days she wanted to get them stuck in an elevator and just lick every inch of him. It wasn't a love/hate relationship in the least but at times, Rick really drove her to distraction, and not always in a good way. Once Kate finally seduced him and they became lovers, he drove her to distraction even more so, sometimes with just a look.

It wasn't always good, a few quick encounters left Kate unsatisfied or sometimes Rick came around at inopportune times or his amorous nature wanted to rear its head at the least convenient times. She was guilty of that as well. When they were on the same page, it was some of the hottest most satisfying physical gratification she had ever had. She was addicted to that drug and he was the dealer.

Neither put their lives on hold for each other but occasionally premade plans were scrapped if the timing was right. One night Rick was over two hours late for a meeting with his publicist and editor thanks to Kate. Not that he minded in the least but it was kind of unprofessional. Luckily, he had somehow he managed to text Gina right before Kate had begun her descent on his body. After that, the outside world didn't exist until Kate gave him permission to breathe again. Sometimes she just plain made him speechless while she took his breath away.

Not that he also hadn't done a number on her more than once. But even after all that, it remained purely physical. Not that there wasn't a deep-rooted affection for each other, maybe even a love of sorts but they rarely spoke of it. Occasionally, after a few drinks and a teeth rattling tumble, they did let the conversation wander to a "what if" scenario.

"What if we took the next step?" That conversation wasn't against the rules if it was done when alcohol was involved. And sometimes they both thought up scenarios of that next step. They both were relative romantics at heart and Kate lamented that very rarely she got to wake up in Rick's arms, so she always conceded that point. Rick always agreed that his day always started better if he awoke to her. But as the current arrangement stood, that happened rarely. It was just something Kate was afraid would blur the lines of their already confusing not relationship.

Luckily, both were busy individuals. When Kate was on a case she was terribly focused and at times she had multiple cases working. As always the first 48 hours were the most critical in solving a homicide so she rarely delegated anything important to Esposito or Ryan during that time frame. Not that she didn't think them competent or trust them but her control issues demanded she stay top dog those first two days. If the case was botched in those 48 hours, Kate only wanted one person responsible: herself.

Rick of course had his writing and his family. He wasn't at the precinct as often as it seemed. He usually was only there when they had an active case, and sometimes they could go weeks without a homicide. And even if they got one, occasionally a homicide in Kate's district would go to another team at the precinct or to a specialty unit of the NYPD. However after Kate's stalker blew up her apartment, he popped in the precinct a little more often when there was no case just to be near her.

They played games often as well. The night Rick came by to 'protect' her was an example of that. Kate's rules dictated she'd pretend to be annoyed at him, even bring him a pillow and blanket for him to stay on the couch, but in truth she was terribly comforted he was going to be with her the whole night. And since she woke alone that morning, naked and tangled in her sheets, she was surprised to find him in her kitchen making breakfast. That was a first, and while shocked, she chalked it up to the events surrounding them at the time.

Kate thought back to where it all started, minus the first kiss. That was just a prelude, a test to make sure they both were ready. Kate was convinced it was time and it happened on her next case.

A frozen body, a joke about marriage and not finding the right woman yet was the typical Castle innuendo that Kate was quickly getting used to. However in the car ride back from White Plains, Castle asked Kate about her father's watch. She was momentarily speechless and rescued by a call from Esposito. Afterwards they went to confront an Albert Bowen who showed Castle and Beckett where he found the body. It led to another dead end so Kate and Rick left the storage warehouse and headed back to the precinct.

Stumped and exhausted, the car ride was relatively quiet. After an unbearable amount of silence, Rick cleared his throat and spoke.

"I'm didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, asking about your father's watch."

"It just took me by surprise. I didn't expect anyone to notice."

"Much like you, Detective I am a trained investigator. Only not really trained and mostly only investigate murder in the pages of a book."

"Still, it was kind of nice you noticed. But my father is alive and, for the most part, well."

"Ah."

The silence resumed.

"I was going to skip anymore work tonight so do you want me to drop you off at the precinct or your place?"

"No point in me hanging around the cop shop of you're not there. But it's early and I've got a little energy to work off. Would you like to get a drink or something? Brainstorm a little more?"

"Now that you mention it, a drink does sound good."

"How about Mickey's?"

"I have another bottle of that wine at my place. I mean if you liked it the other night." She smiled. "Liked the wine I mean."

"Oh, I liked it very much. The wine I mean." Rick couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He was just hoping to spend some more time with her and he was ecstatic she suggested her place. He pulled out his phone and texted Alexis that he was still working and not to wait up for him.

Kate drove them to her place, finding a parking spot relatively close. The drive was short and both Kate and Rick threw around some more theories but Kate's came to dead ends and Rick's were so elaborate, the whole physics of his theory was impossible so they decided to give it a rest for the night and start fresh in the morning.

Kate unlocked her door and let Castle inside. She hung her coat by the tree near the door as Rick tossed his over a back of a chair.

"Make yourself at home, Castle. Wine's in the fridge." Kate disappeared into her bedroom and reappeared a few minutes later in more comfortable clothes and bare feet. Rick had already opened and poured the wine and took the bottle and glasses into her living area and made himself comfortable on her couch. Kate sat down next to him, tucking one leg under herself to face him. Accepting the glass he offered she took a long drink and savored the flavor.

Rick swallowed hard at the sight. Kate was a beautiful woman and right now, she was positively radiating. Kate opened her eyes to see Rick staring at her. He moved to take a drink himself but his eyes never left hers. He had already made a move on her, if she wanted anything more, she would need to initiate it this time. He downed his goblet's contents in one swift swig. Kate just smiled from behind her glass as Rick poured just a splash more in his. He downed that one as well as he watched Kate slowly drain hers. He placed his glass on the side table as did Kate. Then she propped her head on one hand and just looked at Rick.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what? I'm not going to spell this out for you Castle. Unless I absolutely have too."

"No, you don't" He smiled and she smiled back. She placed a hand on his chest and unbuttoned one more button than his usual two. He grabbed her hand and she looked at him, puzzled.

"This is a dangerous game, Kate. Make sure this is what you want because it changes everything."

"No, Castle, it doesn't change a thing. We need to be clear on that." She watched Rick's face as it dawned on him.

"Oh. Oh! Ok, I see what you're doing here." Kate smiled and leaned down and kissed his chest and continued to unbutton his shirt as he let go of her hand. He ran that hand through her hair and when she reached the last button, he yanked her head up to meet his. Not hard but enough force that she had to follow his lead. She looked at him and moved her body over his lap, straddling his thighs.

"For the record, I only like it rough on occasion." She looked down on him and inched her face closer.

"Duly noted, Detective. Duly noted." Kate replaced her hands on his chest, letting them roam as she bent down and touched her lips to his.

"I suggest you hang on, Castle. This might be on hell of a ride."

**Thanks for all the nice reviews I've gotten so far. Yes, I have taken some liberties with locale (did Kate have a kitchen door? No so that should have been counter but whatever.) Thanks for reading and Chapter 3 will heat up and we will have to change our rating **


End file.
